The Debut of The Dragon And The Witch
by LumenSageWill
Summary: After a month of waiting, Bayonetta and Corrin are given the green signal to demonstrate their moves to the world. In response to Corrin and Bayonetta being demonstrated at the NicoNico Championships. One-Shot. Short drabble, I guess.


**Hi guys! I know I'm supposed to work on the "Tomorrow Is Mine" fanfic, but I there's an announcement I just read that Corrin and Bayonetta are gonna demonstrate their movesets at the NicoNico Championships tonight at 5PM PST! Soooo, yeah. Expect this to be a short fanfic.**

 **At any rate, this fanfic takes place before "Tomorrow Is Mine", so yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or other companies or tournament event names.**

* * *

 ** _One-Shot: The Debut ff The Dragon And The Witch_**

 ** _{Smash Mansion: Lounge Area}_**

 ** _Bayonetta - "Enzo and Drive"_**

"Bayonetta... can you please get off of me?" Pit asked.

"Now why on earth should I?" Bayonetta replied, giving a cheeky smile as she flipped through the channels before sipping on her champagne glass.

"Because my back is hurting..."

The raven-haired woman was sitting on the back of the male angel, who was struggling to keep himself on his knees while acting as a bench for her. All it took was a sudden surprise and favor to make him obey her every command... much to his displeasure.

At this point, the Umbra Witch has already surpassed Palutena in abusing the angel. Speaking of Palutena, she was surprisingly very busy lately. She had a lot of matches to fight in this week while also going to meetings with the gods in her universe. In addition, she also had to meet up with Peach and Rosalina for her cooking lessons.

Overall, the Goddess of Light could only talk to Pit through telepathy to check up on him.

"How are you, Pit?" the green-haired woman asked. "Bayonetta's disturbing you, is she?"

"She's sitting on me," the angel complained out loud, speaking to his divine goddess. "And I don't know if I could keep this position any longer."

Both the witch and the angel could hear her sigh, as if she expected this kind of situation to happen.

"Now, now, goddess..." Bayonetta began. "I'm not gonna put a bullet through his head, as much as I resent that... but that doesn't mean I'm not going to enjoy myself toying with him like you do."

"Just be careful," Palutena reminded her. "His wings are fragile, and so is he."

"Hey...! You were supposed to keep that a secret!" the Skyworld Commander whined, embarrassed that his secret was exposed in front of the witch.

The latest newcomer just chuckled in amusement. She was definitely enjoying this.

Suddenly, her Smashphone device suddenly rang with a messaging tone.

"Hm...?"

The Umbra Witch took out her device and read the message.

.

 _ **To:** Bayonetta_

 _Please come to my office for an important meeting. No, you are not in trouble... unless I hear complaints from the Smash fighters,_

 _especially from Palutena and the angels. But I digress. Please see me now._

 _ **From:** Master Hand_

.

"Oh... a message from the big hand?" Bayonetta asked herself, looking interested. "This should be good." The raven-haired fighter stood up and brushed herself before looking back at the angel. "I'll see you later, little one," she said with a smirk. "And don't think you can escape from me because I will ALWAYS hunt you down."

With that, the witch left the room, and Pit fell on the ground with groan.

"Please let me get my sequel or adventure soon..." the angel prayed.

 _ **{Smash Mansion: Master Hand's Office}**_

As soon as Bayonetta walked in the room, she was surprised to see the dragon-hybrid fighter.

Both turned to see the witch enter with surprised expressions.

"Oh! You're the same person that just entered the Smash Festival just like us," Corrin realized.

"I could say the same for you, dragon boy," the Umbra Witch replied with an amused expression.

"Bayonetta, Corrin..." Master Hand greeted as he descended towards them from above. "Glad to see you here."

"Hello, Master Hand," the white-haired newcomer replied with a smile.

"I'm guessing a hazard that it's something this big if you have the audacity to interrupt my fun time with the angel," the Umbra Witch remarked, placing a hand on her hip with a sassy pose. "And I was enjoying my time relaxing on him too."

"Bayonetta, forcing Pit and even Dark Pit to do your bidding is not fun and appropriate," Master Hand lectured her, giving an exhausted sigh. "Besides, Palutena is already bad enough."

The raven-haired newcomer just rolled her eyes. She did not want to him to give her a long lecture. It would bore her to death.

"Mind skipping over the lecture and just get on with it?" Bayonetta asked impatiently, gesturing the hand to hurry up. "If it's that important, just hurry up and tell us."

Master Hand wouldn't lie that he was tempted to yell at her and punish her for treating him so obnoxiously. It took every ounce of patience to calm himself down. With the sound of the stressed sigh, the floating glove spoke again.

"There's going to be an event held at a certain arena today... the NicoNico Championships."

A monitor screen appeared in front of the newcomers, showing a certain venue with people already finding seats or already sitting down. It also showed a large screen in the north side of the interior.

"Since you haven't officially participated in a match yet, this event will serve as the perfect first choice for you two to demonstrate your skills to the crowd and across the world," Master Hand explained. "We don't know if you two would be pitted against each other or be assigned as a team together, but the sponsors have given the green light for you two to fight."

"Well, that does sound fun..." Bayonetta admitted, actually looking interested.

"Yeah..." Corrin agreed, nodding in interest.

"Just make sure to arrive there an hour early," the hand suggested. "Just to get your feet wet."

"Hmph... training or not, I always dazzle the audience with every glimmer of my skills, so this should be a cinch," the Umbra Witch told the headmaster while flipping her short locks of her hair with a confident smile. "Wouldn't you say, dragon boy?"

"Uh... sure?" the Yato wielder replied, looking confused.

Master Hand sighed again from the witch's obnoxious tone. He was grateful that both of them were interested in participating this event, at least. He realized something that he forgot to mention.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Master Hand suddenly exclaimed. "Corrin, I forgot to mention you this, but you have a female counterpart that would be meeting with you at the event and stay here at the Smash Mansion as well."

Both fighters had surprised looks on their faces. Yes. Even Bayonetta was taken back from the sudden info.

"Wait... I have a female counterpart...?!" Corrin asked, shocked. "How-"

"Just like other certain Smashers, you have several different dimensions, and one of them is you being born a female," Master Hand explained in a hurry. "I'll explain about that later since you need to go soon, but I'll tell you now that she'll serve in your place if anything should happen to you."

"Alright, then..." the male Manakete said with a nod. "I'll be going now."

With that, Corrin left the office.

Bayonetta just winked at Master Hand before following the dragon-hybrid fighter as she closed the door.

Master Hand just sighed in relief.

"Well, that's that," he said to himself, satisfied that this meeting was taken care of without problems.

 _ **{Smash Arena: NicoNico Championships}**_

It didn't take long for the 2 newcomers to arrive at the area. It was already crowded with countless numbers of viewers from several different universes.

"Well... I should find my female counterpart," Corrin told the witch. "We'll meet up at the front of the center arena in 5 minutes?"

"Sure, sure..." Bayonetta replied, rolling her eyes. "I'll be there."

With mutual nods, the newcomers went their separate ways for the time being. It wouldn't be long before their demonstrating match would start.

And both of them were ready to take on all the challenges that would continue to rain upon them for the rest of the Smash Festival.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Yeah... pretty short and straight. But this is just based on the sudden news. I don't know if this deserves a review or like, but feel free to do so if it's that worth it.**


End file.
